Happily Never After
by Lilian Violet
Summary: Once again, Ichigo is trapped in a dream where he, his friends, and other companions have taken the form of fairytale characters.


_**Hello everyone, its Lilian Violet! Ok here's the thing, I was bored one day and decided to watch a few Bleach episodes...and that's where I came across those filler episodes where Ichigo is stuck in someone's dream. That got me in the mood to type up another fanfiction story about Ichigo, who is yet again stuck in someone's dream, hence my newest fanfic story "Happily Never After," came to appear. In "Happily Never After," Ichigo is trapped in a dream where his friends and other companions have taken the form of fairytale characters. Like in the other dreams, will Ichigo be able to escape this topsy turvy fairytale world? What adventures await Ichigo in this fairytale world? As for my other Bleach stories, even though some are on HIATUS, I'm still trying to figure out how my "A Love that will Last a Lifetime," story should (sadly,) end. If you like to figure out how, read my fanfiction story "Happily Never After," and see the many perilous journey's that Ichigo must venture through in order to escape this crazy fairytale world. Oh, and keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of Pokemon and Digimon. :D **_

_**Note: I don't own Bleach, but I don't own this fanfiction story. So, please forgive me if some of my characters are a bit out of character or if their personalities are way off. :D **_

_**Happily Never After**_

_**Chapter 1: The Brothers Grimm Reaper**_

..._I-chi _

_...Ichi-go_

_...Ichigo_

"Urgh," Ichigo groaned as he slowly began to open his eyes, but once he did, he was surprised to see Shunsui and Jushiro smiling down at him.

"Gah," Ichigo shrieked as he quickly sat up from his laying position as he stared at Shunsui and Jushiro, but they were dressed rather strangely, with both of them wearing tuxedos, their hair was tied back in a ponytail, and both were holding a piece of parchment and a feathered ink quill.

"Shunsui, Jushiro," Ichigo asked Shunsui and Jushiro as he looked between the two of them with a bewildered and dumbstruck expression on his face, "Why the hell are you two dressed like that?"

"Hallo my boy," Jushiro greeted Ichigo with a smile on his lips as he gave a short bow to him, "Me and Shunsui were wondering when you were going to awaken from your slumber."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he continued to stare at Shunsui and Jushiro with a confused expression on his face, then he asked them, "Why the hell are you talking strange?"

A deep chuckle passed through Shunsui's lips as he told Ichigo, "Because we are the German writers, the Brothers Grimm Reaper."

Silence filled the air for a brief moment, until Ichigo asked Shunsui and Jushiro with a blank expression on his face while pointing at the two of them, "First of all, the only known German writers are known as the Brothers Grimm, not Grimm Reaper. Second, why the hell would you believe that you were German writers?"

Suddenly, it all became clear to Ichigo as a flash of unpleasant memories ran through his mind, and then he bellowed with anger and annoyance evident in his voice, "DAMN IT, THIS IS ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE DREAMS AGAIN. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOT AGAIN. WHY IS IT THAT EVERY TIME SOMEONE DREAMS THEY HAVE TO DRAG ME INTO THEM? FIRST IT WAS THAT DESERT DISASTER DREAM, THEN IT WAS THAT HALLOWEEN HORROR DREAM, AND NOW I'M IN THIS DREAM WHERE..."

Ichigo stopped and took a look at the scenery, it was a lush green land with large trees, humongous mushrooms, and a large lake. Despite the lands beautiful appearance, Ichigo knew that this land was part of a dream...and that wasn't a good thing.

"Wait," Ichigo asked Shunsui and Jushiro who looked at him like he was insane, "Where are we?"

Jushiro cleared his throat and told Ichigo as he began to scribble something on the parchment he was holding, "Well, me and Shunsui Grimm Reaper don't know exactly where we are, all we know is that we came here to find inspiration for a book we are going to write."

Taking in what Jushiro said, Ichigo began to ponder his thoughts, until he came to the realization of what he was talking about.

"Folktales," Ichigo explained to Shunsui and Jushiro, "You two are looking for something that inspires you to write folktales."

Shunsui nodded his head and replied to Ichigo as he began to write on his parchment as well, "Exactly my boy, and me and Jushiro Grimm Reaper have found our first inspiration."

"Really," Ichigo asked Shunsui and Jushiro with curiosity evident in his voice, "And what inspiration is that?"

"You," Shunsui and Jushiro told Ichigo in unison with huge smiles on their lips.

Ichigo staggered back as he asked Shunsui and Jushiro with a dumbfound expression on his face, "Me, why?"

Shunsui and Jushiro looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces, then they both asked Ichigo, "Aren't you a part of this world too?"

"What do you-," Ichigo began to ask Shunsui and Jushiro, until he came to a halt...for some reason, he felt uncomfortable and strange?

At that moment, Ichigo ran to the lake and decided that he needed to see his reflection...that was a big mistake.

When Ichigo saw his reflection in the lake he was utterly speechless and freaked out at what he saw...he was dressed as a prince. It was true, Ichigo's prince outfit was made out of bright orange and white fabric, with a long sleeved orange tunic with ruffles on the edges, white leggings, black boots, and a golden crown on his head.

Ichigo grabbed the crown, threw it on the ground, and bellowed as the furious anger boiled inside him while he began to continuous stomp on the crown, "THIS IS THE FINAL, AND ABSOLUTELY LAST STRAW. I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR BEING IN PEOPLE'S DREAMS...ESPECIALLY IN A DREAM WHERE I'M SOME CORNY PRINCE CHARMING."

"Oh, my brother," Jushiro told Shunsui with starry eyes and an overjoyed expression on his face, "Prince Charming could be the name of one of our characters in our folktales."

"We should write the name down right away," Shunsui said to Jushiro with extreme happiness in his voice as they began to write on their parchments, and then he added, "Just think, if we write a famous book collection of folktales, we can retire early and live in luxury for the rest of our lives."

As Shunsui and Jushiro were laughing amongst themselves, Ichigo began to stomp away while muttering under his voice in an enraged tone of voice, "That settles it, I quit. The Soul Reapers can get themselves another chump, I'm finished. I didn't accept my job as a Substitute Soul Reaper just so people can put me in situations like these...even if they are just dreams."

As they watched Ichigo leave, Shunsui took a hold of Jushiro's shoulders and whispered to him, "Brother Grimm Reaper, we can't let Mr. Orange Headed Prince Charming leave us. After all, he was the one who gave us the idea to name one of our characters 'Prince Charming."

Jushiro nodded his head and replied to Shunsui as he turned his attention back to Ichigo, "I agree, Brother Grimm Reaper. If we follow the orange haired Prince Charming we're bound to come up with more ideas for our folktale stories."

After they both nodded their heads in agreement, Shunsui and Jushiro ran after Ichigo...in hopes of following him to different places in order to find more ideas for their folktale stories.

"Hey," Shunsui and Jushiro called out to Ichigo as they tried to catch up to him, "Mr. Prince Charming, wait for us."

Ichigo halted in his tracks, turned to Shunsui and Jushiro, and yelled at them with a burning red face which was full of furious enraged anger, "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki...NOT PRINCE CHARMING."

_**Well, that the end of the first chapter to my newest Bleach fanfiction story "Happily Never After." Ichigo, formally known as Prince Charming, has encountered the Brothers Grimm Reaper, Shunsui and Jushiro...which comes from the names of the two Germ authors, the Brothers Grimm. Basically, I have no idea where I got this fairytale theme of a dream, but I thought it might be fun to imagine some of the Bleach characters as actual fairytale characters. However, this isn't the end of Ichigo's journey through the fairytale world, because now he, along with Shunsui and Jushiro Grimm Reaper, are about to encounter some unlikely pairs of fairytale characters. So, will my "Happily Never After," fanfiction story be a happy or sad ending? :D **_


End file.
